The Juice Box
by Kristina Chang
Summary: rated R only for language. After Dorothy introduces a new club to Relena, she decides to accompany her. Little does she know that going to this club would change her life. SONGsFIC


Author Notes: yeah. They're 21. I think. ok. They're OoC. Way WAY out of character. Just to letcha know...=)

__

singing

'thinking' thoughts might even be * cuz I did weird stuff, but I went back and changed it all. I might have missed some. So, it's a warning.

"speaking" 

(Author's Notes)

And on...

The Juice Box

By Kristina Chang

The 21 year old woman looked over at the clock that hung on her left office wall and sighed.

'9 o'clock. Time to go home. Home...to ANOTHER lonely night.' She gave another sigh.

"Hey Miss Relena, do you want to go to the Juice Box with me? Peace By Death is playing there tonight. Like they do every night." Her 21-year-old secretary and one of her best friends, Dorothy Catalonia's voice broke through Relena Dorlian Peacecraft's thoughts.

"Huh?" Relena was confused. 'What the hell?? Juice Box? Peace By Death? What the hell?'

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't KNOW?" her best friend looked at her incredulously.

"What am I supposed to know?" Relena was clueless. She didn't have any idea of what Dorothy was talking about. 

"Oh. You HAVE to come then." Dorothy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok Dorothy. Just give me a couple minutes to get my stuff."

"Ok. We'll just stop by my house to get some clothes. We might not want to wear office attire there. Oh...I need to make a call. I'll be right back." With that said, Dorothy practically ran out of Relena's office and just nearly slammed the door.

::sigh:: 'I wonder what the hell I got myself into this time' Relena started to gather her things together.

Meanwhile, outside, Dorothy was frantically searching for her cell phone. When she got it, she dialed a number on her speed dial....

RING...RING...RING...

"Hello? Quatre Winner speaking."

"Quatre!"

"Dorothy! Are you going to the Juice Box tonight?"

"Oh yeah. And guess what!?"

"What?" 

"I'm bringing Relena!"

"What?!" 

"Yeah! She doesn't even know who Peace By Death is!"

"Alright! I got it. Bye. I'll see you soon."

"Ok, bye hon." Dorothy cut off the connection. Then she walked into Relena's office grinning even wider, if that was even possible. 

"Ready to go Miss Relena?"(still in the office, have to be proper)

"Oh, yeah, sure." Relena picked up her purse and followed Dorothy to the parking lot. 

"Oh, Relena (not in the office no more. he he...he...geez, tough crowd), we'll take my car, since we're going to my place first. I guess you can tell your driver to go home."

"Ok." Relena walked over to her limousine and told her awaiting driver that she was going to go her friend and would get home later. 

"Aren't you going to tell Mr. Milliardo? Won't he get worried?"

"Oh yes. You're right. I'll just… be a minute." Relena reached in her purse to pull out her cell phone and dialed her home phone number. 

RING...RING...RING...RING...

"Hello?"

"Hi! Milliardo? It's Relena. Listen, I'm going with Dorothy to a club tonight. I'll call when I'm coming home. I'll be alright, bye!" Relena spoke loud and fast and cut off the connection quickly so that her brother wouldn't get a chance to answer her. 

"Whew...that's finished. Let's go." With a smile, the vice-foreign minister walked towards her best friends car, a dark blue BMW Z4, and sat in the passenger seat. The night was nice so Dorothy had the top down. Dorothy was waiting in the car, so as soon as Relena closed the door, Dorothy backed out of the space and shot out of the parking lot. It was a 20- minute drive to Dorothy's house, which also happened to be Quatre's house also. It wasn't a big mansion like Quatre's houses usually were, but it was a fairly small apartment. When Quatre proposes to Dorothy, assuming that he'll ever gather enough courage to ask her, Dorothy would move into one of Quatre's mansions. But for now, Dorothy and Quatre liked the cozy "little" apartment they had now. 

Dorothy and Relena had walked up to Dorothy's apartment and stepped inside. It was nicely adorned with many pictures and paintings since the couple highly appreciated the arts. To the right was that living room with two French doors leading out to a balcony. Then straight ahead was the kitchen and to the left were the rooms. Two bedrooms and a bathroom. Dorothy led Relena to the master bedroom. It was quite big. By the right wall was the king sized bed, a nightstand on both sides. The walls were painted a lovely and cheery light sky blue. There were sliding doors, which opened to another balcony in the back. In the back left corner, from where Relena was standing at the door, was a table with a violin laying down on it, most likely Quatre's. And there was a walk-in closet in the back right corner. 

"Relena, you can just put your stuff on my bed. Why don't you check my closet for what you think would be nice to wear?" After setting her purse and windbreaker on the bed, Relena walked over to the walk-in closet. Relena fumbled around for a light switch and found one near the door. 

'Wow...she's got very different styles'

On the left side was the office attire, the back was the casual stuff, like jeans and sweats, but to the right were the clubbing and party clothes. On the rack, the gowns and dresses were to the right. And the clubbing clothes were to the left. And there was a lot of it. The part gowns were just about one-sixth of the rack, maybe not even, probably only six gowns total.

Relena whistled. "Geez, Dorothy. Do you go to clubs very often or something to have so much clothes? I mean… do you think you have enough" she asked, half sarcastic.

"Oh yeah. About two or three times a week. It's really fun. And I know the owner of the Juice Box, so I get in free AND get free drinks too."

"Really? Do you think I'll be able to meet him tonight?"

"Of COURSE!!! He's ALWAYS there." 'She has NO idea who she's talking about? That is incredible! Unbelievable!' Dorothy walked into the closet with Relena.

"So...Do you know what you want to wear?"

"Oh...I don't know. Why don't you just pick something for me?" An evil grin came over Dorothy's face. Relena just picked the one thing never to say to Dorothy on the first night to a club. Especially one like the Juice Box.

"Ok. YOU asked for it. Wait outside. I'll be right there." Once Relena left, Dorothy started pulling out pieces of clothing. The ones she liked, she hung on the doorknob. The ones she didn't like, she just threw over her shoulder onto the floor. 

'Eh...the housekeeper will pick them up' Then she found the perfect outfit for Relena. 

'Oh, he'll DIE when he sees this' Little did Relena know, Heero was going to be there. Along with everyone else, of course. 

"Ok, Relena." Dorothy stepped out of the closet, revealing the outfit she had picked out for Relena. 

"You're wearing THIS. You can change in here. I'll just change in the closet."

Relena looked at the outfit in a face short of horror. 

"B...b...but...th...th...that...I...is...s...so..."

"No buts. You're wearing that. Bye!" Dorothy went back into the closet to change. When Dorothy came out, she was pleased to find that Relena had, although reluctantly, changed into the outfit picked out by Dorothy.

"Good. Let's go."

"Hey Dorothy, what about my office clothes?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um...we'll just leave them in my car and... When someone decides to uh… drive you home or… whatever, you can stop by my car first and pick up your stuff. Sound good?"

"Ok. Whatever." Relena replied, only half listening to Dorothy as she tried to figure out how to put on the stuff Dorothy threw to her.

Dorothy and Relena left for the club. Dorothy had dropped the purse she brought to the office and taken a little red purse big enough to fit her cell phone, keys, wallet, and makeup. The four of five most important things in life. (fifth is Quatre. Of COURSE!! What were you thinking?) The two girls went to the BMW Z3 parked outside and drove off. 

It was about a 15-minute drive to the club, but Dorothy managed to get there in 10 minutes. The outside of it was littered with people trying to gain access into it. 

The outside was fairly simply, yet exciting at once, with a neon sign over the door that read _The Juice Box_ in green.

"Wow. I didn't know this place was so close to my house and it's so popular."

"Yeah Relena. It's a wonder you didn't know about it. When you said that you'd never been here, I was shocked above all." The two walked towards the entrance. 

A big man stood protecting the door. When Dorothy and Relena went over to him, he stepped aside. 

"Hey Joe! Working tonight?"

"Yeah Miss Dorothy. And how have you been?"

"Oh good, and how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." 

"Oh, by the way, this is Miss Relena. You should recognize her now. I'm SURE she's gonna be coming again real soon." Relena was surprised.

"What? Dorothy? You don't know that."

"Sure I do. Let's go in. Bye Joe. See you later."

"Bye Miss Dorothy, Miss Relena."

Dorothy led Relena into the club.

"Wow! This is pretty cool." Relena looked around. There was a very large bar extending an entire wall to the right. A stage mainly occupied the front of the room, currently with a band playing there. There were some tables scattered about the area near the bar. But there was a very large space in the middle for dancing. And at the moment, the space was occupied with many many people, all dancing in ANY way. Dirty, slutty, tango even, you name it, they were doing it.

"Come on! Let's get a table!" Dorothy had to shout that over the music. Relena nodded and let Dorothy lead her to a table. 

"When is Peace By Death going on?"

"Oh! Soon. VERY soon. Why don't you order some drinks while you wait. And go dance. I'll be back. Ok?" Relena nodded again and Dorothy left. Relena went to the bar and ordered a virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. (don't want to be getting too drunk on the first night of clubbing, ne?) 

'Hmmm....I wonder why Dorothy is acting so strange. Well...stranger than usual. And why did she INSIST that I come to see Peace By Death perform? I wonder what's so special about THEM?'

Relena was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the DJ announce Peace By Death onto the stage.

"Ok. How are you guys tonight?"

'Huh? I'd know that voice anywhere' Relena's head snapped up to find the source of the voice. 'Heero. And everyone else? What are they doing here? And on stage?'

"Alright?" He was met with cheers and screams from the crowd. "Good? Yeah. Ok, so this first number goes out to a VERY SEXY and special woman out there in a baby blue tube top with a bare mid-thigh black mini skirt and black strappy sandals." He whistled. He was looking straight at Relena. 

'Hmm.......he described everything I'M wearing' She backtracked a little. 'Sexy huh?'

"And here is 'More Than That'. Let's hit it." He counted off and began the song. 

Sure enough, the man wearing the black wife beater tank revealing his VERY nicely toned arms and baggy dark blue jeans that fit just loosely enough to show his boxer covered ass was, indeed, the ONE and ONLY Heero Yuy, ex-gundam pilot and current top Preventer. And HE was onstage, playing guitar and getting ready to sing. 

Relena looked at the others. 

Quatre was in a dark blue open button shirt with a pair of cargo khakis, 'A nice change for Quatre', and playing an electric violin and an array of instruments. 

To the right of Quatre in a forest green color dress shirt, buttons open to show his toned chest and abs, and blue, shiny, jean-like pants was Trowa and he was playing double keyboards. 

Behind everyone, in the back, Duo was on the drums. Relena could just make out that he was wearing a leather vest that showed his VERY nice tan and great build and black, baggy, soft, silky pants to contrast with his vest. 

Even Wufei was in a red wife beater tank with baggy black pants, just hanging off his hips, playing the bass guitar. 

'The outfit was most likely picked out by Sally.'

Relena looked at the red strapless dress that ended just above the knees with slits on both sides very high up to the waist and nice red strappy sandals that Sally wore; the black spaghetti dress with black sandals on Catherine; and the dark blue tube top with a shiny star and navy blue/black skirt up to the knees with a slit on the right side that ended just about six inches below the waist on Hilde who were all singing backup along with the guys. 

'They're so beautiful. And I'm not.'

Then came Heero's voice, filled with emotion. 

__

I can see that you've been crying

You can't hide an awful lie

What's the use in you denying

That what you have is wrong

I heard he promised you forever

But forever's come and gone

Baby he would say whatever

It takes to keep you alive

Tell the truth between the lies

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say the word then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

Baby you deserve much better

What's the use in holding on 

Don't you see it's now or never

Cuz I just can't be friends

Baby knowing you're the end

Baby... I will love you more than that

I won't say the word then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than that

There's not a day that passes by

I don't wonder why we haven't tried

It's not too late to change your mind

So take my hand don't say goodbye

I will love you more than that

I won't say the words then take then back 

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say the words then take them back 

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say

I will love you more than 

Oh I will love you more than that

I won't say the words then take them back

Don't give loneliness a chance

Baby listen to me when I say 

I will love you more than that

"Oh, I will love you more than that" (That was Heero)

The song finished and Dorothy had come back sometime during the middle. 

"What did you think?"

"Wow!" 'I've never heard Heero sing before. His voice is just beautiful.'

"Why weren't YOU up there?" Relena pointed to Dorothy.

"Ah...no voice. I can't sing for shit." Dorothy deadpanned and laughed. 

The band had stopped only after one song and started to migrate over to Relena and Dorothy table. The girls at the club were hanging over or actually, drooling at the guys, while the guys were trying to get the girls' phone number, all playfully, of course, since they all had girlfriends. Dorothy ran up to meet Quatre with a kiss. 

"That was GREAT! You should have SEEN Relena watching Heero! Actually, it was more like staring!" Dorothy added that last part so that only Quatre would hear. Quatre smiled in return.

"You look great." Quatre gave her a small peck on the cheek and surveyed her outfit. A red spaghetti strapped top with a leather mini skirt and "hooker" boots.

"Hello Relena." Quatre gave Relena a small hug, which Relena returns. By this time, the whole group had escaped from the clutches of their fans. Hilde and Duo came soon after Quatre and Dorothy. 

"Hey 'jousan!"

"Hey Lena!"

"Hey Duo, Hilde" Duo and Hilde sat down next to Relena.

"Miss Relena." 'Trowa, a gentleman, as always, and as formal as ever. Even Quatre got over it.'

"Lena! Glad you could come. I missed you. Even though the last time I saw you was about... umm... yesterday! On our shopping spree!" Catherine beamed. 

"Hi Trowa, Cat." 'Cat was always a talker.' Relena smiled back at her. 

"Come on Cathy." Trowa was the only one who called Catherine, Cathy. Everyone else called her Cat. 

"Let go of me, onna!" ***Wufei was struggling out of Sally's grip, but everyone could tell that he wasn't really trying. He enjoyed teasing her and making her feel like she was stronger. She knew. 

"No! Baka!" Sally tugged Wufei forward, towards Relena. 

"Ugh!! This is INJUSTICE!"

"Hey Lena!"

Wufei just nodded curtly at Relena.

"Hey Sally. Wufei." They went to sit down. Then Relena came face to face with the ONE and ONLY.

"Relena...you look...more beautiful than ever tonight."

"Heero." Relena slightly raised an eyebrow. "Thanks...I think...I didn't know you played the guitar."

"There are many things you don't know about me." 'And that you SHOULD. But you'll know soon enough.' Heero smiled inwardly at the thought.

"So 'jousan, what'd you think of our band, Peace By Death?" Duo had come back from getting Heineken for the guys and Corona Light for the girls. 

"Oh, you guys are SO cool! I didn't know you guys could play so well! I didn't even know you could play!" 'Yeah, and sing too, Heero. What a wonderful voice! You know what? What the hell! I'm going all out tonight.'

"So...Lena, how do you like the club?" Trowa switched the topic of the conversation after an awkward silence. Duo smiled brightly.

"It's great! I'd like to meet the owner sometime. Dorothy said that she knew him." Everyone looked at Dorothy.

"You didn't tell her?" Hilde asked. 

"I thought...maybe...YOU guys would. After all, it's YOURS too!" Dorothy pointed to Duo and Hilde. 

"What?! You mean, Duo and Hilde OWN this club?! Don't you guys work at the Preventers?"

"Oh, yeah. But we had a lot of extra money from our previous junkyard business and we figured it might be fun. Actually, you know, EVERYONE owns it. Including you, Lena. We just… never told you 'cuz… you never asked." Hilde said that matter-of-factly.

"You mean to tell me that I own part of THIS club?"

"Yeah, basically."

"That is SOO cool!"

By now, a slow song was being sung on the dance floor. And somewhere during the conversation, Trowa and Catherine, Dorothy and Quatre, and even Wufei and Sally were on the dance floor swaying slightly to the music.

"Hey Hilde babe, you wanna dance?" Duo held out his hand for his girlfriend. When he and Hilde walked by Heero, he just managed to whisper to Heero some advice.

"Go for it, Buddy! Once in a lifetime opportunity. NOT to be missed. NOT coming again." Before Hilde pulled him onto the floor and Duo pulled her into his embrace. 

Heero looked at Relena who was staring at the dance floor with much longing in her eyes. 

"Lena? Would you like to dance?" He held out his palm, open faced to her, as he stood.

'H...he just called me Lena! He has REALLY changed!'

"Of course, I would love to." Smiling, Relena put her hand into Heero's and let him pull her out of her seat. Heero led Relena to the dance floor. Heero had his arms around Relena's slim waist while Relena had her arms casually draped around his neck. She let the music flow around her and Heero while they swayed slightly, barely, to the music.

Heero began to sing along to the song...

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to you eyes

When all that surround you

Are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping you faith when it's gone

The hold around Relena's waist tightened unconsciously.

"I'll be your strength, ALWAYS..." Heero gave her a little butterfly kiss on her nose and Relena tightened her hold on him slightly. He continued singing...

__

The one you should call 

Was standing here all along

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

this I promise you 

this I promise you

Heero began trailing little butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw line. Relena was shocked at the sudden display of affection, but soon, Heero was singing again...

_I've loved you forever and lifetimes before_

"Truly, I have." He kissed her forehead.

__

And I promise you, never,

Will you hurt anymore.

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun

Relena felt tears brimming in her eyes and a solitary tear fell down her cheek. Heero used his thumb to gently brush the tear away.

"Don't cry. You hold my heart in your hands." He took her hands and put them on his chest where his heart was. And he smile. Then, when he started singing again, he took her hands and draped it back around his neck.

_Just close your eyes_

Each loving day

I know this feeling won't go away

"I hope it never does" he whispered into her ear.

_'Til the day my life is thorough_

this I promise you

this I promise you...

over and over I fall

when I hear you call

without you in my life, baby

life just wouldn't be living at all

and I will take

He kissed her forehead.

__

You in my arms

He kissed her nose.

_And hold you right where you belong_

"in my arms"

_'Til the day my life is through_

this I promise you

Baby, just close your eyes

He kissed her eyes

_Each loving day_

I know this feeling won't go away

No, every word I say is true

This I promise you

Oh...I promise you

Then the song ended, but the couple still swayed gently to their own beat.

"Hey, do you want to hear another song?" Heero whispered into her ear. Relena nodded in response.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her nose and left. Leaving for not even a minute when he came back. 

"Would you care to keep dancing, my lady?"

"Certainly, kind sir." Kind of recovered from her shock, she curtsied and Heero bowed. Then he put his arms around her waist again. 

"Do you want me to sing along?" Heero's head was resting on Relena's shoulder so when he talked his gentle breaths were in her ear.

"Yes. Please, your voice is wonderful." Relena shuddered from his breath. But now, she was just about shivering all over from the closeness of Heero's body. The music began and so did Heero. 

"I love this song. It's for you." He managed to say before to sing. 

__

Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or 

Wondering how it could be now or might've been

Oh, this I know

but still I can't find ways to let you go

"I'm never letting go now that I finally have you."

__

I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

"Always my baby..."

_I never found the words to say_

He smiled at her. 

__

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you

Heero thought of the teddy bear he'd given her six years ago for her birthday. 'I wonder if she kept it.' He smiled again. 

_Somewhere in my memory_

I've lost all sense of time

Until my road can never be

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind

there's no use looking back or wondering 

how it should be now or might've been

oh this I know 

but still I can't find ways to let you go

"I'm never letting go anymore. Did I say that already? Oh well, it's the truth."

_I never had a dream come true_

'til the day I found you

even though I pretend that I've moved on

you'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

you're the one I think about each day

and I know no matter where life takes me to

a part of me will always be with you

a part of me will always be

a part of me will always be...with you

"Did you like the song?" Relena nodded.

"Yeah. I loved it. You have such...a...wonderful voice. I never knew."

"Like I said, Lena. There are many things you don't know about me." Heero kissed her nose lightly. 

"you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure" Relena looked at her watch, it was already 1 A.M. 

"Just let me make a call, I'll be back" She debated something for a second. 'Aww..... the hell with it.' She leaned forward and kissed Heero full on the lips. 'Mmm.....guess I will be making that call a little later' Heero wrapped his left arms around her waist, while his left arm was stroking her back. Relena's hands were at his neck. Finally, they broke apart. 

"Whoo! Finally! Good job, Buddy! Go 'jousan!" Duo was cheering loudly at his two best friends.

"I...think...I'm gonna...umm...make that call...now..." Relena couldn't help but smile. After that, she left to make her call. 

RING...

"Hello?! Relena?!"

"Hi Milliardo."

"Where the hell are you?!"

"My ears, brother dear. And don't worry, I'm fine. I'm... going to be over at Dorothy's tonight. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow… Maybe." She hung up.

"Whew...That's over with and done for. For now." She thought of tomorrow night her encounter with her brother. 'Well, maybe I just won't go home...well…not anytime soon at least.' Heero had gone outside to see where she was and if she finished her call. 

"You alright?" Heero came up behind Relena and circled her waist with his arms.

"Mmm...yeah. Just called Milliardo to tell him I was staying at Dorothy's tonight." She paused and closed her eyes. 

"I don't think he would like the fact that I'm going to be with you. Not yet anyway. And it gives me all night with you."

"Yeah, if I know Zechs, he'll be ready to kill me. And don't I know him. Come on, let's go. My car's over there." Heero pointed to a yellow Honda S2000 convertible with the top down.

Relena started to walk to his car, but suddenly remembered her clothes.

"Oh shit. My clothes are in Dorothy's car, just give me a minute to go get my stuff, k?" Heero nodded as Relena left to Dorothy's car and he went to start his car. 

'Oh gods! Can I do this?' 

Of course you can do it, you're Heero Yuy! The Perfect Soldier! You can do anything! 

'Yeah, but she's got my heart. And I don't have anything I can do about it. She can do whatever she pleases with it'

You know she wouldn't take advantage of it. You know her well enough to say that. 

'Do I? Do I actually know ANYTHING about her? About Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft?' 

Of course you do. You know. You can do it. Mission Acknowledged? 

'Mission Accepted' (Yes, he IS talking to himself)

Relena was walking back to his car with her bag of clothing. When she got there, she threw it in the back.

"Do you think we should have told Dorothy and the others that he left? And don't you have to play in the band?"

"No. That's ok. If the band starts up again, Quatre will take my place and Dorothy will take Quatre's."

"Quatre can play the guitar?"

"Oh yeah, he can play anything. It comes to natural to him."

"Oh. Where are we going anyway?"

"To myapartment...is...that...o...k...with...you?"

"Oh yeah, fine."

"Ok."

For the rest of the ride, it was fairly quiet. Sometimes Heero would ask about Lucrezia Noin and her brother. Relena could tell that he was trying to be nice when talking about her brother Milliardo. 

'What did I suspect?! They ARE enemies after all.' She sighed. 

Soon, Heero stopped in front of a VERY big apartment building with about 12 floors, excluding the bottom floor, which was a living room and a HUGE kitchen and playroom. 

"Oh…we each have two floors, even though Quatre lives with Dorothy, and two floors are the exercising equipment, pool, and training area." Heero explained when he saw Relena's jaw drop. 

"Oh. Is that ALL?" Relena had a secretive tone in her voice.

"Kinda." Heero just replied. 'She doesn't need to know about the basement warehouse and extensive training facilities. At least, maybe not yet.'

"Come on, I'm on the eleventh and twelfth floors." Heero tugged on her slightly as he began to walk towards the building. They went into the building and into the elevators. On the panel, he pushed the eleven button.

'How odd. There are no even numbers except six.'

"How come six is the only even number on the panel?"

"Because five and six are the exercise rooms and pool. The even numbers are the others' bedrooms. We decided that we wouldn't have the elevator go to bedrooms, for private purposes. You have to go from the floor below it to go to the bedrooms. You'll see." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

"We can lock the elevator out of our floors too. But we have intercoms, too. It's quite annoying sometimes." 

Relena looked around the room before her. To the right was the living room and game area. To the left was a fairly small kitchen with a counter that separated it from the living room. And straight ahead was a dining table, in between the kitchen counter and living room. Behind it, near the wall was a stairway that twisted right to the twelfth floor. To the right of the bottom of the stairs, tucked under it was a bar, which had, possibly, all the liquors and wine known to man. She eyed the bar mysteriously. 

"Drink much?"

"Oh, I just experiment with mixings and stuff. And Quatre's got an even bigger storage in HIS apartment. Listen, come here." He motioned for her to sit on the couch beside him. 

"This is...really...hard to say...so...I hope you'll...save whatever you're thinking...until... I'm finished...." 

Relena nodded her head.

"ok...you know I'm the type of person...that says...that people come and go...and usually...friends...stay. but...after meeting you ... I.... realized how... wrong...I was...PEOPLE and FRIENDS...come and go...but...you...stay... forever...all I know is that...all night... all day... all I do...is...dream...of being...with you....just thinking about you gives me the chills... I know that...I want...to be...with you...now...today...and always...ai...ai...shiteru, Relena." He was looking at her. 

Relena seemed somewhat dazed at what he'd just said. 'h...he.....loves me? ME?' (she understands Japanese cuz she had to learn it) 

Prussian blue met aquamarine as Relena searched his eyes for the truth. She found it. It was...love, happiness, nervousness, anxiety, fright, just about everything.

"Oh Heero...I...I've...wanted to hear you say that since...forever! I...I love you too." She gave him a big hug and kissed him with all the pent up passion she had held for seven very long years.

Heero was quite shocked at what she'd just done and said, but he didn't mind. It was what he wanted. She loved him. He didn't have a care in the world anymore. He began to kiss her back with the equal amount of passion. He ran his tongue over her lips and she parted her mouth to deepen the kiss. 

'Mmm...she obviously wanted me to do this...'

They broke away slowly as they came up for air. It truly was, breathtaking. 

"Shall we go upstairs?" he whispered as he placed little butterfly kisses under her ear, on her neck, on her face, everywhere he could get his lips on. 

"Mm hmm..." Relena could only utter that reply as Heero started to kiss her neck while he led her to his bedroom... 

And the rest....is history....

Epilogue

5 months later

A happy couple sat watching the sunset over a city on a lone hill. Heero had his arms around Relena's waist while Relena was sitting in front of Heero. Heero proceeded to kiss the back of her neck and shoulder. 

"You're missing a beautiful sunset..." Relena said as she closed her eyes, savoring the never-ending feeling of having Heero near. 

"There's always the rest of my life...and it'll ALWAYS be beautiful because I have the most beautiful woman next to me..." Heero smiled. Relena turned around to face him. She looked deep into his eyes and saw only love. True, pure love.

"I love you."

"And aishiteru, my princess. My world." They engaged in a passionate kiss that sealed their fate together forever. 

~*Owari*~

~5-17-01

This was my first FINISHED fic! And I never posted it. I dunno why tho. Oh well, it's coming out now.

By the way...

Baka – idiot/stupid

Onna - woman

'jousan – means daughter/hon (Didn't Duo call Relena that in the series or maybe it was the manga??)

aishiteru – I love you

Disclaimers – ICK!!! Gundam Wing characters ain't mine. I just borrowed 'em. 

'More Than That' belongs to the Backstreet Boys. 

'This I Promise You' belongs to *N SYNC. I just HAD to put it in, I couldn't resist. =P 

'Never Had A Dream Come True' whew....... belongs to S Club 7. 

'the Juice Box' name belongs to me, less someone actually owns a club named that? and so does the band name, 'Peace By Death' unless someone has that name too... 

R&R!

Kristina Chang


End file.
